


You ‘bake’ me happy

by Lost_xoxo



Series: ChanBaek fluffs [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Attempt at Humor, Best Friend Kyungsoo, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Swearing, lots of fluff, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol is mortified when he looses the promotion he has been waiting for to the short asshole otherwise known as Baekhyun. He doesn’t know if he wants to punch him square in the face or kiss the living daylight’s out of him.Chef AU.





	You ‘bake’ me happy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the title is kinda cheesy but I swear the story isn’t !

Junmyeon clears his throat for the second time to get everyone’s attention. Being one of the head chef’s of _The_ _Painted_ _Bite_ , in situations like this he doubts if his fellow colleagues take him seriously or not.

Finally when he sees all pairs of eyes on him, he starts, “So we are gathered here for the much awaited announcement that you guys have been waiting for” making a gesture by spreading his hands in the air.

Everyone except Kyungsoo looks surprised as to why their head chef is being dramatic first thing in the morning.

“So after evaluating through the performance appraisal me and chef Minseok have finally decided on the promotion” Junmyeon points at Minseok who just looks up hearing his name being mentioned, nodding his head he goes back to reading the newspaper. 

Chanyeol can feel the exhilaration bubbling inside him like hot water, he can’t help but let his face break into the biggest grin. 

“Since Chef Minhyuk left, the position has been empty as you all know, so our new Sous Chef is _drumroll_ Byun Baekhyun, Congratulations” Junmyeon says clapping his hands with a bright smile on his face. 

Chanyeol who has already worn his chef hat, smoothened his crisp white coat, obviously prepared his promotion acceptance speech and taken a step further towards where the head chef’s are standing completely petrifies.

 _Wait_ _What_? 

Did they announce the wrong name because this is of course not happening. Chanyeol waits for Junmyeon to correct the obvious mistake and call him instead. But all he sees is Baekhyun walking up to the head chefs with an expression quite similar to Taylor Swift’s _OMG_ _I_ _won_ _an_ _award_ _look_ , bowing he acceptsthe new red neckerchief and turns around towards everyone.

“I really didn’t believe this, I don’t know if I deserve this position”

 _Of_ _course_ _you_ _don’t_ Chanyeol almost blurts out but stays mum.

“I am so honoured to be promoted to Sous Chef and I promise I won’t let anyone down, thank you again” Baekhyun finishes his speech as another round of applause breaks inside the kitchen.

Everyone starts congratulating Baekhyun, who is looking all giddy and showing off the neckerchief.

 _Ugh_ _that_   _condescending_   _asshole_. 

“We will have a celebration for Baekhyun but for now everyone please get to your work, shift has already started. Good luck” saying both Junmyeon and Minseok head back to the chef office.

There is literally nothing close to _good_ about this day.

 

 

 

“What just happened?” 

“Baekhyun is the new sous chef” Kyungsoo says matter of factly.

Even just hearing that Chanyeol’s insides  burn. “How the fuck did that happen, when I was supposed to be offered that position after Minhyuk left” 

“Guess they changed their mind” Kyungsoo mutters while tying his apron around his waist. 

“Baekhyun doesn’t even know the difference between Rouquefort and Camembert” Chanyeol crosses his arms around his chest.

“Well I don’t think unable to differentiate two cheeses exactly makes him ineligible for the position” Sighing Kyungsoo walks to the patisserie section.

Chanyeol looks like a kicked puppy.

Jongin eyes him sympathetically, “Maybe you should go and talk to Chef Junmyeon” he suggests.

Chanyeol stomps his foot on the ground, “Yes you are right, I will go and confront them about this mistreatment”

Saying he marches towards the chef’s office.

“You know that’s not going to change anything right? he will just be disappointed” Kyungsoo states eyeing Jongin who already looks like he will fall asleep on the work station. 

“Atleast this way he can vent his frustration”

                                   •

 

“Chef, I have been working in this restaurant for almost 2 years, and Baekhyun has joined like 6 months ago how the hell did he get the promotion?” Chanyeol questions in frustration. 

“Language Chanyeol” Junmyeon says as he fills up the kitchen form index.

“Sorry Chef, but please tell me how did this happen?” 

“Well you see we evaluated, and he has got the most positive feedback’s from guests and he is quite good at what he does so we decided to promote him” Junmyeon replies calmly. 

“That is because he goes to the guests table, and keeps sweet talking to them that’s why he gets the feedback not because of his cooking” Chanyeol really can’t understand how everyone seems to be oblivious that Baekhyun just doesn’t deserve this.

“There are other aspects too, he has maintained a good attendance unlike you”

“I took leaves because my dog was sick, I even work late hours and...and Baekhyun doesn’t even clean the kitchen properly” Chanyeol complains almost sounding like a petulant child but he doesn’t care. 

Junmyeon shakes his head,”Chanyeol you can’t talk like this about your colleague, I am sure Baekhyun will never speak ill of you behind your back”

 _Ohh_ _you_ _don’t_ _know_ _him_ _do_ _you_ _that_ _little_ _shit_. Chanyeol knows how evil Baekhyun is. He just does. 

“If this is your way of asking to make you the sous chef then il have to break it to you Chanyeol this decision was approved by the executive chef, If you want any altercation take it to him or go back to work” Minseok finally speaks up as he types away on the keyboard without bothering to look up.  

“Yes chef” bowing Chanyeol goes back to his station looking completely dejected.

He wants nothing but to go home and curl up into a ball and maybe eat some mint ice cream.

 

•

 

“You are supposed to add the clam first then the halibut so it doesn’t get over cooked” Chanyeol takes a peek at Baekhyun cooking the fish stew. 

“Don’t worry I know how to make a Bouillabaisse” Baekhyun replies eyes still on the dish.

“You should since _you_ are the sous chef”

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol arching an eyebrow, “If I didn’t know you I would think you sound really bitter right now” 

Chanyeol scoffs, “Baekhyun between me and you we both know you didn’t deserve the promotion” 

“I don’t know about you but I definitely did, I was just being polite that time don’t take my words literally” Baekhyun says in a honeyed voice.

“You only got this promotion because I don’t do ass kissing like you” Chanyeol fumes in anger.

“Umm so many flavours yet you choose to be salty Park” Baekhyun pouts. 

Chanyeol decides to take a break he really needs to go out and clear his head talking with Baekhyun is starting to give him a headache. 

When Chanyeol turns around to leave the kitchen he hears Baehyun’s cheery tone calling out for him. 

“You are invited to my promotion party after shift” 

 _Fuck_ _he_ _really_ _hates_ _that_ _short_ _asshole_.

 

• 

 

So obviously Chanyeol stays back for the party, chef or not, it’s an unwritten law to never say no to free food.

He just stands in the corner sulking and eating his 3rd slice of pepperoni pizza.

“Dude how are you holding up” Jongin asks while examining the fried pieces of chicken on the plate as if he is going through treasures.

“I don’t know..I am just really trying to cope with this, I had such high hopes” Chanyeol sniffs a little. 

“I know right life is hard” Jongin says in a serious tone while he contemplates over which dip to choose for his chicken, his fingers hovering over the mayonnaise and smoky BBQ. 

Chanyeol knows no one can possibly understand how much he wanted to be the sous chef. It is a huge step forward to the hierarchy. It’s not like he didn’t spend extra hours in this restaurant giving up on his social life to watch someone else snatch it away from under his nose.

Someone like Baekhyun. 

Speak of the devil, He sees Baekhyun laughing and chatting with other chef’s. His dark chocolate bangs messily falling on his eyes, his cheeks looking glazed under the ambient lighting of the restaurant and the red scarf somehow adds an overall glow to him.

When Baekhyun’s eyes fall on Chanyeol’she immediately looks away, embarrassed that he is caught staring.

A small smile forms on Baekhyun’s lips which Chanyeol doesn’t see. 

 

• 

 

Chanyeol walks towards the Storage room, to check the inventory so he can let Junmyeon know about the weekly order. He grumbles how this is supposed to be the sous chef’s job and he clearly shouldn’t be doing this.

To Chanyeol’s surprise suddenly the storage room door opens to a flustered looking Sehun gliding past him. Before he can even stop him the said chef is already gone. 

Then his eyes fall on Baekhyun who steps out with his hair disheveled while buttoning the top button of his chef coat, his cheeks flushed.

Seeing Chanyeol, Baekhyun looks like a deer caught in a headlight, he immediately scurries towards the restaurant without a word. 

 

 _The_ _fuck_? _They_ _weren’t_... _no_

 

Chanyeol just stands there dumbfounded forgetting what he was supposed to do. His stomach knots with an unpleasant feeling.

 

•

 

During lunch, Chanyeol pokes his untouched Caesar salad with the fork.

“Please tell me how does it matter if Baekhyun and Sehun were making out?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Well it obviously goes against the work place decorum” Chanyeol reasons.

“Right, I clearly remember that you were wolf whistling when we found Junmyeon and Irene kissing behind the refrigerator last year”

“Yes but it was after shift hours, and they were doing this in the storage room where we keep our ingredients...it’s not hygienic” Chanyeol says emphasising it more by making a disgusted face. 

“Eww am trying to eat here” Jongin whines from beside him. 

“Chanyeol I don’t know how to tell you, but you sound pretty jealous right now” Kyungsoo looks at him with pity.

Chanyeol almost chokes on his lettuce,” Why would I be jealous?” 

“Maybe because Baekhyun chose Sehun over you” Jongin quietly adds his input.

“Pfft...why would I be jealous of noodle leg? please” Chanyeol scoffs 

“Well atleast noodle leg has a butt unlike you” Jongin cackles at his own joke thinking he is actually funny.

“I don’t think you should be talking about other’s butt when yours is non existent” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Jongin. 

Chanyeol mouths a thank you to him. This is why Kyungsoo is his best friend.

“I have a butt” Jongin whines and stands up, lifting his apron he tries to show his bottom when Kyungsoo pulls him down. 

“Stop acting like a kid” 

“But that’s not the point Soo, am not jealous am just saying” Chanyeol mumbles quietly. 

“For someone you claim to hate so much all you do is talk about Baekhyun...i am starting to think you like him” Kyungsoo replies as he picks up his tiffin box. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to protest but stops. It’s not that Kyungsoo is wrong but he doesn’t talk about Baekhyun because he likes him... _obviously_ - _fucking_ - _not_ , it’s because Baekhyun annoys the fuck out of him.

 

• 

 

At the end of the shift, when Chanyeol enters the locker room to change he sees Baekhyun sitting on the bench still dressed in his uniform. 

Baekhyun glances up at him and then goes back to playing with his fingers sprawled on his lap.

Not that Chanyeol pays attention or anything but Baekhyun has long dainty fingers, and he has a mole on his thumb.

“Baekhyun I don’t care about your personal life as long as you don’t do stuff inside the restaurant” Chanyeol finally decides to let it out. 

“W-what?” Baekhyun looks genuinely confused.

“Whatever you were doing in the storage room with Sehun” Chanyeol tries to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“What do you think I was doing?” Baekhyun enquires glancing at him innocently. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes in annoyance, why is Baekhyun acting like he doesn’t understand. He just wants to push his buttons.

“Making out” Chanyeol mutters. 

“Why would I make out with Sehun? His boyfriend will literally come runningfrom China and kill me...plus he isn’t my type” Baekhyun says shaking his hand dismissively. 

Chanyeol never thought of the possibility of Sehun having a boyfriend. Who on earth would willingly date Sehun ? He is the definition of brat.

Chanyeol bites down on his lips, having no comeback he silently starts unbuttoning his chef coat.

“AlsoIf i were to make out with someone why do you care?” Baekhyun asks challengingly. 

“I don’t, Its just that making out inside the storage room is extreme unprofessional behaviour”

Chanyeol takes off his Chef coat, folding the material he keeps it inside the locker.

“Well I wasn’t so...” Baekhyun murmurs.

Chanyeol turns around to find Baekhyun staring at him, realising he is just wearing his thin undershirt makes his ears heat up. Weirdly Baekhyun’s eyes don’t waver from him even for a second. 

“Then what were you both doing?” Chanyeol asks pulling his tshirt over his head to protect his modesty. 

“Me and sehun got into a fight” Baekhyun gnaws at his lips.

“And why is that?”

“Well he saw something in my phone that he wasn’t supposed to see, so I kind of got pissed with him and we had bit of a squabble” Baekhyun replies sheepishly.

“What did he see?” Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he is curious.

“Well I am obviously not telling you...it’s personal”

“Right” after fixing his hair, Chanyeol picks up his backpack “anyway go home, it’s late” 

“Yah I will..good night” Baekhyun replies back curtly. 

“Goodnight” without even glancing at Baekhyun, Chanyeol opens the door and walks out of the locker room. 

This is probably the longest he has spoken to the other yet the conversation has been the most uncomfortable.

He wonders who is Baekhyun even waiting for in the locker room so late not that it’s any of Chanyeol’s business.

 

•

 

“Hey Soo can I borrow your measuring jug? ours is broken” Chanyeol says as he wipes down his hands on the apron. 

“Okay...but make sure you give me back, last time someone from your kitchen borrowed a knife and I never saw it again” Kyungsoo grumbles while handing him the jug. 

“I will, scouts honour”

Chanyeol salutes and turns around to leave but he almost bumps into Baekhyun, and tumbles a few steps backward hitting the steel table with his back

“oof” 

“Sorry I came to ask for the measuring jug” Baekhyun speaks looking over the taller’s shoulder. 

“I already have it” Chanyeol wiggles the jug in front of his face to show him.

“Fine give me” Baekhyun reaches out to take it from him. 

“I got it first but you can try” grinning Chanyeol holds it far above Baekhyun’s head.

“Don’t use your ridiculous height on me Park” Baekhyun scowls trying to jump for the utensil but obviously failing. 

Chanyeol still holding it high enough for Baekhyun to keep struggling, while the other comes close grabbing one of his arms he leans on Chanyeol to reach out for the jug.

Baekhyun’s face is too close to his, Chanyeol can see the smooth pale skin of his forehead currently scrunched up in irritation, the eyelashes framing his almond eyes, the pink lips pouting. 

“Hah! I got it” Baekhyun says proudly as he holds the jug in his hand and backs away from Chanyeol.

“Yah right” Chanyeol answers still dazed.

“Are you two done playing?”

Kyungsoo asks taking out a pastry slab from the freezer and places it on the table. 

“This looks so good” Baekhyun chimes at the strawberry cheese cake in front of them. 

“I just made it yesterday, you guys can have it if you want but don’t drop anything on the table or il make you two clean” 

Baekhyun immediately grabs a knife and slices the cake, taking a portion he puts it inside of his mouth. 

“I swear no one makes pastry like Kyungsoo this is sinful”

Kyungsoo smiles at the compliment and takes a bite himself offering one to Chanyeol. 

“Ummm so good” Baekhyun says with his eyes closed while eating another slice

 _Is_ _he_ _moaning_ ? Chanyeol almost chokes on his cake.

Kyungsoo silently passes a bottle of water to him. 

From the corner of his eyes he sees the shorter male leaning forward slightly on the workstation, his elbows propped on the table top, his left leg bending a little making his butt through the checkered trouser look more prominent. 

Chanyeol instantly tears his gaze away.

“Your pants are too tight”

It just slips out of his mouth.

“What ?” Baekhyun immediately straightens up looking confused.

“That’s not the regular uniform...your pants are too tight” Chanyeol

“So you were staring” Baekhyun smiles cockily.

Chanyeol snorts, “You wish, but no I just made a general observation” 

“Well if mine are tight you should really see Sehun’s, you can even see his—“ 

“That’s too much information” Chanyeol puts the slice of his cake down. 

“So you only have a problem with mine then huh?” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side his eyes twinkling in mischief. 

“I...I didn’t mean that..forget it” Chanyeol stutters, he can feel the flush creeping up his face. 

“I am literally standing right here...you both are kinda gross” Kyungsoo says shaking his head.

Baekhyun wipes a bit of the cream from the corner of his lips with the pad of his thumb, throwing a look at Chanyeol he struts away forgetting the measurement jug obviously. 

“Ugh he is such a show off” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“You both need to stop”

“Huh?” 

“Please next time don’t use my kitchen to relieve your pent up sexual frustration and I don’t know actually do something about it in _real_ ” 

“W-what sexual frustration...I-I don’t” Chanyeol stammers looking perplexed.

Kyungsoo lifts a finger infront of the other’s face sniffing the air “The placeis reekingof it...I need an air freshener” 

Chanyeol can’t tell if his best friend is joking or being serious when he actually starts spraying some freshener over the room and also on Chanyeol. 

 

•

 

Chanyeol starts working on his mis en place, eyeing at Baekhyun’s empty station. 

The kitchen is quite busy preparing for the company luncheon today. Even the trainees seem to be working diligently for once. 

Jongdae walks in with a sullen face and starts reaching for the pots and pans noisily.

“Isn’t today your weekly off?” Chanyeol eyes the obviously annoyed looking chef on the other side of the work station currently going through a recipe. 

“Yes, Chef Junmyeon called me and said I need to fill in for Baekhyun since he isn’t coming. For once I had an off on Saturday...I was supposed to take my girlfriend for a movie...” Jongdae rambles on.

 _So_ _Baekhyun_ _isn’t_ _coming_?

“What are you supposed to make”? Chanyeol asks softly because Jongdae looks angry enough.

“Baekhyun was in charge of Cacciatore Chicken so that one...” Jongdae bites back as he starts deboning the chicken.

“Where are the kitchen assistants when we need them?” 

“All the trainees are working too...it’s okay il help you I have made this dish before” Chanyeol says patting Jongdae’s back.

Finally after 2 gruelling hours of preparing his and helping Jongdae, he decides to ask Sehunwho is obviously the closest to Baekhyun as to why the sous chef chose to skip work today of all days knowing that they have lot of guests coming in for the big luncheon. 

 

Chanyeol enters the Patisserie section to look for Sehun only to find Kyungsoo frosting the merengue on top of the pie and Jongin leaning on the counter and eating cherry’s. 

“Where is Sehun?” Chanyeol asks snatching a cherry from Jongin and tossing it in his mouth. 

“He went for a break” Kyungsoo answers, his face fully concentrated on the dessert.

“How come I never see him working?” Chanyeol throws his hands in the air, to which Jongin snickers.

“And you” Chanyeol points at Jongin, “What are you doing in pastry section anyway? Shouldn’t you be making the salads with Yixing?” 

“I am helping the pastry chef” Jongin gestures towards Kyungsoo. 

“No you are not, you are just eating all the cake decorations...” Kyungsoo swats Jongin’s hands away before he can pick another spoon full of theganache and shove into his mouth. 

“Don’t eat that” Kyungsoo reprimands and takes the bowl away from the other. 

“Cmon Soo you know how much I love chocolate” Jongin says wiggling his eyebrow.

Chanyeol somehow does not want to even know what that means, he leaves the patisserie and finds Sehun leaning on the walk in freezer doorwith his mobile pressed between his ear and shoulder, grinning ear to ear his eyes almost closing dreamily.

This is probably the first time Chanyeol has seen Sehun displaying some actual emotions. After waiting for several minutes, running out of patience Chanyeol brings his wrists in front of Sehun’s face and taps on it gesturing him that they are on the clock.

Sehun glowers at him in return, speaking something in manadarin still smiling dazedly he finally disconnects the call.

Immediately his face turns to the usual bored expression, “What do you want?”

“Where is Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks  

“He called in a sick leave” Sehun replies while texting.

“Why?” 

“Umm because he is sick” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at Sehun’s blunt response, “I get that Sehun, I meant what happened to him?”

“Oh he has fever, I don’t think he will make it tomorrow also...” 

Chanyeol remembers Baekhyun going back home the other day without any extra layer of clothing when it obviously gets pretty chilly outside at night. Baekhyun is all talks and no brain.

“Oh okay thanks” saying Chanyeol starts walking but then he turns around with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Sehun?” 

“Hmm” 

“Just so you know your mandarin is terrible” 

“Fuck off Park”

Chanyeol quickly ducks before a spoon comes flying towards him. Pissing Sehun off is just so easy.

 

• 

 

So Chanyeol currently standing in front of Baekhyun’s apartment door really doesn’t know why he is here.

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he felt bad when he overheard Sehun telling Yixing that Baekhyun couldn’t even speak to him because he was so sick when he called him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why it slightly bothered him when Yixing said that the last time when Baekhyun was sick he took care of him but this time Yixing’s parents are coming over so he can’t really do anything other than filling in for him tomorrow since Baekhyun won’t come.

And most of all Chanyeol doesn’t know how he ended up preparing dried pollack soup which is the remedy for cold and came all the way to Baekhyun’s flat.  

After 3 attempts at almost pressing on the door bell Chanyeol finally man-up’s and presses the damn thing, and immediately thinks of running away.

Before he has the opportunity to dash out of the place the door opens to a sick looking Baekhyun who just stares at him through tired glazed eyes, nose red and slightly puffy, his other wise pale skin looks even white. 

After rubbing his eyes as if to clear his vision, Baekhyun speaks in a throaty voice, “C-chanyeol ?” 

“Yah I-I brought you Bogu gook because I heard you are sick” Chanyeol says while rocking his heels on the floor nervously.

“You came to see...me?” Baekhyun speaks slowly like he can’t exactly believe the situation.  

 _Yes_ _I_ _came_ _to_ _see_ _you_ , _because_ _I_ _was_ _worried_.

 _No_ _that’s_ _not_ _it_. 

“I came because, this is like an employ policy in our restaurant maybe you dunno but if any employee fall sick, one of us goes to check on him or her, it’s written on the guide of Human Resource management” Chanyeol says all too fast as if he has it memorised.

Chanyeol hopes for Baekhyun to buy this really bad excuse. 

“Oh, I didn’t know this” Baekhyun’s expression darkens a little, “anyway come inside” he moves away from the door for Chanyeol to get in. 

Baekhyun’s apartment is quite big. The modern looking prints of the wall, lots of framed photos on the mantle piece, what attracts Chanyeol the most is the artworks adorning the only white coloured wall in the room. This is not what Chanyeol expected when he thought of Baekhyun’s place it looks so much different than the devil’s lair in his imagination. 

Baekhyun quickly picks up the balled up tissues off the mahogany coffee table, “sorry I wasn’t expecting anyone and I have got cold..”

“It’s alright” Chanyeol mumbles still looking at the paintings. “These are beautiful” he says pointing at them.

“Thank you, I painted those”Baekhyun answers wiping his nose with a tissue. 

“You paint?” Chanyeol asks widening his eyes.

“Yah sometimes, usually the restaurant keeps me busy” Baekhyun turns to him smiling shyly, not a look Chanyeol has seen on his face before.

Oddly Chanyeol likes this look on Baekhyun, it’s sweet.

“Anyway you should sit” Chanyeol motions Baekhyun towards the couch, internally he feels stupid this is Baekhyun’s house after all why is he so awkward? 

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Baekhyun asks as he takes a spoonful of the soup. 

“No no I already had dinner, thanks” Chanyeol really feels weird not hearing sassy comments from the other.

Maybe a sick Baekhyun is a polite Baekhyun.

“It tastes really nice” Baehyun says croakily finishing the soup. 

“Il clean it up for you...you have fever anyway” Chanyeol mumbles taking the dish away before Baekhyun can protest. 

It’s just him being humane towards a sick person. Chanyeol tries to convince himself. 

He comes back from the kitchen to see Baekhyun resting his head on the back rest of the couch, his hands falling limply on the couch. 

“Hey you alright?” Chanyeol’s hand instinctively reach out to brush the bangs off the other’s forehead touching his skin, which is burning withflush of fever.

Baekhyun just shakes his head. 

“Umm lets put you to bed...you need to rest” Chanyeol carefully lifts him up, his hand placed around the Baekhyun’s waist. He waits for a second before moving so the other doesn’t feel dizzy. Baekhyun feebly points to a door with his finger.

Chanyeol gently lowers him on the bed, but to his surprise Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck and rests his head on the crook of his neck.

Baekhyun’s warm breath on Chanyeol’s skin makes his stomach flip. 

“Stay” 

“What?” 

“Stay, don’t go” Baekhyun’s voice is muffled.

 _He_ _wants_ _me_ _to_ _stay_ ? 

“Sure” Chanyeol can feel the heat radiating of Baekhyun’s body like a brick right out of the oven. 

“You are burning up, do you have medicines?” Baekhyun slightly nods, “bedside table”  

Baekhyun swallows the ibuprofen with a gulp of water and hands Chanyeol the empty glass whose face is etched with concern.

“Sleep with me” Baekhyun while while tugging on Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol doesn’t know if this is a good idea but looking at Baekhyun’s face he really doesn’t have the heart to deny. 

So he ends up laying beside a scorched Baekhyun, who turns towards him, his hands still clutching his shirt as if he will run away.

Chanyeol feels a pool of warmth in his gut, it’s a nice feeling. 

Chanyeol slowly strokes his hair, slightly drenched with sweat and Baekhyun curls hot fingers into his right hand, “Umm that day when I was with sehun..” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath. 

 _Sehun_? _Baekhyun_ _is_ _thinking_ _about_ _him_ _right_ _now_?

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and let’s the other finish whatever he is trying to say. 

“He..he saw y-your picture in my phone...accidentally...he started teasing me...I g-got pissed that’s why we had a..fight in the storage”

“My picture?” Chanyeol repeats because he himself can’t believe what he is hearing.

Why would Baekhyun of all people keep his picture? 

“Mmmm...you looked so goood wearing a suit for the a-annual employee dinner..you are not..supposed to know this....” Baekhyun trails off weakly.

Chanyeol wonders if it’s just Baekhyun’s fever talk or if it’s real. Either way, he wraps his arms around the Baekhyun tightly, and listens to his uneven breathing.

Realising that Baekhyun has fallen asleep Chanyeol relaxes until he himself drifts to a happy slumber.

 

 

When Chanyeol opens his eyes,streaks of sunlight penetrate the window blinding him.  He slowly sits up to see Baekhyun sitting upright beside him no longer in his arms, lips set in a straight line, eyes blinking and face a little exhausted. Baekhyun’s hair sticking up from all directions it’s actually kinda cute.

Rubbing his eyes with the knuckles of his hands, Chanyeol asks “How are you feeling?”

“I am better...I am planning to go to work”

Chanyeol immediately registers that the gentleness from his voice is gone. 

“I think you should rest...you were really sick last night” Chanyeol says glancing at the other who is starting to get out of the bed.

“No no i am okay, anyway thank you for everything...it was umm nice of you” Baekhyun replies eyes wandering somewhere in the room.

 _Wow_ _that_ _kinda_ _hurt_. 

“Welcome, anyway il leave...since you are feeling better” Chanyeol removes the cover and runs his fingers through his hair, fixing his now rumpled shirt he walks out of the bed room. 

Baekhyun reluctantly follows him looking visibly uncomfortable. 

“Chanyeol” 

Did Baekhyun just call him by his name for the first time ?

“Yah?” 

Baekhyun opens his mouth forming a small o, then pauses, “nothing see you in the restaurant” he forces a smile. 

Nodding Chanyeol unlocks the door and leaves. 

So that was awkward. Maybe last night was just _blind_ _optimism_.

 

•

 

No Chanyeol and Baekhyun doesn’t go back to being normal or whatever was normal in their dictionary but they are more awkward now.

Baekhyun almost avoids him like a plague the whole week making Chanyeol feel like a bad one night stand.

“Is there something that we should know off?” Kyungsoo finally asks as they eat their lunch.

“Are you asking me?” Chanyeol looks up at his best friend staring at him with widened eyes. 

“Well I don’t see anyone else spending ninety percent of their time brooding”

Chanyeol smiles shaking his head “nothing am fine”

“That’s the fakest smile I have seen Chanyeol” Jongin retorts while picking up a sandwich from Kyungsoo’s tiffin box. 

“Don’t worry am fine” Chanyeol hopes he sounds convincing. 

“No you are not...you weren’t even paying attention when I showed you pictures of my new rilakkuma collection..you are obviously not okay” Jongin furrows his eyebrows looking serious. 

“Gotta agree with Jongin here he is right you are not okay” Sehun says out of nowhere settling himself down beside Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wants to roll his eyes because of how smug Jongin looks getting approval from Sehun.

“Guy’s please don’t worry about me okay...I am fine” Chanyeol shoves his food to the side loosing his appetite.

“Hey Sehun” Baekhyun walks in smiling and halts seeing him sitting with the others. 

“Ohh...il talk you latter then” he mumbles turning around to leave.

“No no sit with us for lunch” Sehun says casually moving to the other side making space between him and Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun hesitatingly sits between them.

Almost immediately Chanyeol shifts to the corner to avoid any physical contact with Baekhyun. Who glances at Chanyeol momentarily looking insulted.

 _It’s_ _all_ _very_ _awkward_.

Surprisingly Sehun gets along with everyone and Kyungsoo even laughs at one of Jongin’s bad jokes.

Except the two of them everyone else engages in small talk. Chanyeol tries to nod along but not quite registering anything when Baekhyun is sitting just right beside him looking stiff and chewing his pink lips anxiously.

This has been the most cumbersome lunch that Chanyeol has had to deal with. He has never counted every minute waiting for his break time to end so he can go back to making the Lamb Stroganoff and completely forgetting the faint citrus scent of Baekhyun’s cologne which is lingering in his mind. 

 

“Who cooked the lamb?” Seulgi enquires standing in front of the kitchen in her crisp white blouse and black skirt.

“Me” Chanyeol raises his hand.

“A guest wants to see the chef who cooked the lamb...so Chanyeol come with me “ She says turning on her heels towards the restaurant. Chanyeol follows the hostess nervously.

Seulgi putting on her cheery face introduces him to a group of 4 women sitting on a table, one of them wanting to meet him.

“This is the best lamb stroganoff I have tasted, and I wanted to thank the chef personally” the girl smiles attractively stretching her hand out. 

“Well thank you, am glad that you could enjoy the food” Chanyeol answers while shaking her hand. 

“Not to sound too direct but i didn’t really expect the Chef to be so good looking” the girl  bats her eyelashes. 

Seulgi internally rolles her eyes.

“Thank you again” Chanyeol removes his hand from the girls hold still smiling politely. 

“Maybe il comeback again for the amazing dish” the other girls in the table giggle at her not so subtle innuendo.

“Enjoy your food” bowing at them Chanyeol leaves quickly.

Can his day get anymore _weird_?

 

• 

 

After Chanyeol is finally done cleaning up his work station, he slumps down on of the seat in the restaurant tiredly. Feeling too worn out to even go to the locker room and change.

Baekhyun enters the kitchen from the back door, pocketing his phone he glances at Chanyeol who has his eyes closed.

“You are still here” Baekhyun asks curtly.

Hearing his voice Chanyeol opens his eyes instantly to see an annoyed looking Baekhyun staring at him.

“I can ask you the same” Chanyeol replies in a flat tone. 

“Yahh well I was on a call...and Il be leaving now”

Instead of leaving the place Baekhyun stands there at the spot eyes glued to the floor.

Chanyeol just indulges himself by playing with the salt shaker on the table. 

“Since you are so self righteous and all please tell me how flirting with the guest is a very professional behaviour Park ?” Baekhyun glares at him crossing his arms across his chest.

 _Is_ _he_ _for_ _real_? 

“I wasn’t flirting with anyone...She wanted to thank me for my dish..I was being polite” Chanyeol replies defensively. 

“Ohh right because holding a guests hand is soo polite. Oh my god you are such a gentleman” Baekhyun sneers his voice dripping of sarcasm.

Chanyeol stands up and saunters towards the scowling male.

“Baekhyun I wasn’t flirting okay...why the _fuck_ do you even care?”

Unable to check his anger Chanyeol raises his voice in annoyance. He has had enough.

Baekhyun flinches at his tone, “ I don’t care..do whatever you want...am leaving”

Before he can walk away Chanyeol grabs his wrist and stops him. 

“Baekhyun you are so fucking frustrating, one minute you flirt with me like it’s nothing, the next you act genuinely nice with me, then you ask me to stay the night with you and go back to ignoring me the next morning and avoid me the whole week..and now you behave all jealous”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer to him, “tell me what do I do with you?”

Their faces are so close that they can feel each other’s breath mingling, Baekhyun darts up at him with dark eyes.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun who licks his lips making Chanyeol gulp.

 _Fuck_ _it_

Chanyeol backs away Baehyun until his ass touches the edge of the metallic table, Chanyeol swipes everything off of the workstation with one swift movement making the utensils fall on the floor with clanking sound but at the moment he could care less, he lifts up Baehyun and makes him sit on the table.

Then finally Chanyeol dives on to Baekhyun pressing his lips on his soft ones, it is a kiss full of desperation, longing and want.

Oh god for how long has he wanted to kiss those thin pink lips senseless. Baekhyun kisses him back with equal passion his fingers tangled into Chanyeols hair and the other clutching the front of his uniform. Chanyeol can feel each and every nerve in his bodytingling with electricity. 

Finally when they pull away to breathe some air into their lungs, still resting their foreheads together savouring the feeling of the kiss. 

Baekhyun slowly looks up, his eyes sparkling.

”I thought you hated me...I mean you had your reasons..i-i took away the promotion that you deserved. That night I really wanted you to stay but in the morning I got scared and acted out and...and I couldn’t face you..and today when I saw you flirting with the girl I was so angry” Baekhyun murmurs, his cheeks blushing.

Chanyeol cups his cheeks with his hands, “Baek, I have never actually hated you, Yes I was angry about the promotion thing but it was really immature of me...I have been attracted to you since the day you joined the restaurant” Chanyeol smiles at the other. 

“I like you...I like you so much—“ Chanyeol pulls him to a gentle kiss, this time relishing every bit of it, his tongue tracing across the bottom of Baekhyun’s lip, caressing each other’s mouth.

Chanyeol let his hands wander off from Baekhyun’s cheek, and down to his neck, out to his shoulders and down to his hands. He grabbed the others hands gently yet firm, intertwining with his. Even if it’s their second kiss he felt like his heart is about to beat out of his chest.

This time Baekhyun rips away, still breathless, hair in a disheveled mess, “you didn’t answer me Chanyeol?” 

“I maybe in love with you..” Chanyeol answers  dazed. 

“You call me an asshole behind my back...” Baekhyun grins.

“I-I umm I didn’t it mean it like that” Chanyeol scratches the back of his head looking embarrassed.

“It’s alright, I am an asshole” Baekhyun replied cheekily, “Just so you know my nick name for you was big ears” Baekhyun chuckles. 

Chanyeol’s hands immediately goes to his ears covering them, “Whaat?”

“Don’t worry I love your ears...and you” Baekhyun removing his hands from his ears and places it on his own waist pulling him for another heated kiss. Sending fireworks to Chanyeol’s brain.

•

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write ChanBaek as chef’s. I thought of making this fic longer but then decided not to or I might add some later, not sure how this turned out ? there is lotta food talk and lotta cliches !


End file.
